Kidnapped!
by TakkunCat
Summary: The homunculi kinapped Winry, using her as a hostage to force Ed to make a philosopher's stone. But what happens when Winry starts to develope feelings for Envy? Read and find out! :3 Review please and I will update!


"Why are you hiding from me?" His voice, sending chils down my back. I'm so frightened. I need help. Ed. Al.

"You're a monster!" I felt a pang in my chest from saying that. Why? I hate him! He doesn't deserve anything from me, exspecially a nice tone.

"I won't hurt you, Winry..." I felt Envy's hand touch my shoulder. I flinched away. I hid in the covers away from my kidnapper. Stupid homunculus! Trying to get me to feel things for him, that I would only feel for Ed. But..it might be possible.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled, moving to the edge of the bed. I felt the pang in my chest once again. Envy..what are you doing to me?

I heard him sigh. The sound was bueatiful.. I mentally slapped myself for my foolish thoughts. "Well, when the Elric kid gives us what we want, I will return you to him. 'Till then, you might as well eat."

I peeked my head from the sheets. He was standing in front of the bed with a sad smile plastered on his pale face.

Slowly, as if I wasn't sure to trust him or not, I sat up and took the plate from his hands. It looked like some kind of meat. It was cooked, not raw. That was a relief, but..

"What kind of meat is this, Envy?" It isn't human is it? With that thought, I pushed the plate away from me. I gagged. He chuckled "It's cow." He seemed to be thinking "That IS what humans eat, correct?"

I nodded meekly and took the plate back to my lap. I began to eat the meat using my only my hands and fingers. "What exactly do you want from Ed?", I wondered.

"We want him to make us a philosopher's stone. He is downstairs right now. Obviously, Alphonse wasn't important to him.."

"What happened to Al?" I stopped eating the tough meat.

"Hm? Lust killed him.", Envy said simply as if it wasn't a big deal. Just like a monster would have done!

I felt my heart stop. No..not Al! Why Al? Just make the damn thing, Ed! Now I'm brought into this! What if they kill me too? Ed, you IDIOT!

Tear appeared in my blue eyes.

Envy looked at me suprised.

"WHAT! Never seen a girl cry?" I screamed, frustrated with..mostly Ed. I tryed to wipe the annoying tears away as quick as possible.

He put a gloved hand on the side of my face ever-so-gently. "I just don't like to see you cry, Winry. I don't know why, but I just don't." He put another hand on the other side of my face. "Stop crying, Winry. Please, for me?"

I shivvered. His hands were ice-cold. I blushed. I don't know why, but I did. Damn Envy. Making me feel things..

He leaned in slightly, brushing my blonde hair away from my forehead, and placed a small and gentle kiss above my eyes.

"Envy.." Why is he being so nice?

"Yes?" He's a monster. He shouldn't care about me.

"I thought homunculus don't have a heart?" I clutched onto his shirt, where his heart was soposed to be.

"I don't know...I guess..I'm special." I shouldn't care about him. But, I just can't help that. It's sad, really. Me in love with a monster? A monster who doesn't care about anything but his own self...and me. He has always cared about me, even if he never showed it before.

"What does that mean?" I demanded as I let go of him and lightly pushed him away.

"It's nothing, Winry. How about you get some rest? You look awfully tired.." I was up all night making extra automail for Ed. I guess I _was_ pretty tired. But, Ed must be a mess down there. I wish I could help him.

"Okay." I felt a trust toward Envy. I know he won't let anything happen to me. I trust and care for him. But I won't love him. I won't.

My eyes closed, feeling sleep take over me. I care for you Envy...but I also care about Ed..

**TakkunCat: Was that good? I always liked EnvyxWinry...so I thought..why not, eh?**

**Al: I died?**

**TakkunCat: Well...not in the show, no. But in my fanfic, yes. **

**Al: I thought you liked me!**

**TakkunCat: I do! Anyway, Review, pretty pleeeeeasssse? **


End file.
